Ella Stone
| age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 170 cm (5'7") | weight = 57 kg (125 lbs) | hair color = Light Brown | eye color = Green | unique trait = | sign = | bloodtype = O+ | affiliation = Twelve Cenz Stamp Revolution | previous affiliation = | occupation = Student, Free-lance journalist | previous occupation = | partner = Hans Fuhler | previous partner = | base of operations = | education = Public school Central University (attending) | marital status = Single | goal = Become a reporter for Central Daily Herald Locate her missing brother | family = Jonathan Stone (brother) | status = Active | skill = Keen observational abilities | weapons = None | alchemy = }} Elisabeth Stone (エリザベス ストーン, Erizabesu Sutōn), more commonly referred to as Ella, is a student at and a freelance journalist who writes for both the university and the Central Daily Herald. She is a close friend of both Jacques Cavendish and Hans Fuhler. While not involved with the Blue Velvet Coalition, she is a prominent member of the Twelve Cenz Stamp Revolution and a vocal advocate for the oppressed. Originally from the small town of Nesse, she decided to become a reporter after she began investigating her brother's mysterious disappearance four years ago. Appearance Ella is a tall young woman with long brown hair, fair skin, and brilliant emerald eyes. She possesses a thin, gangly build, and her long legs often cause others to describe her as "stork-like." She is nevertheless a skillful dancer when it comes to her hometown's native jigs, even though she is otherwise rather clumsy with coordination efforts. When attending classes or when "out on the news beat" (her daily patrol for information around the city), Ella typically dresses according to what her perception of a "professional reporter" would look like. This includes a pressed, white collared shirt, tweed vest, black tie, a short plaid or corduroy skirt, stockings, and occasionally a wide-brimmed fedora or newsboy's cap. On special occasions or when visiting Nesse, however, she is seen in her regional garb (composed of a white blouse, black vest and red skirt), which she has professed to be most comfortable in. Ella only owns one pair of shoes; a sturdy set of lace-up leather army boots. She claims they were a "gift" from her older brother (he actually outgrew and forgot them), and she has vowed to wear them until "all the voices of the oppressed have been heard" in Amestris. Thus, while she keeps them in good-repair they are noticeably well-worn. Personality Relationships History Equipment Abilities Plot Quotes Trivia *Ella's name could be taken as a reference to the bridge at , which was an important transportation point in England durring . Her middle name, Marie, is an homage to the physicist and chemist , famous for her pioneering research in radioactivity prior to the . *Ella's appearance is based off of the character of Hungary from the Hetalia: Axis Powers series. Coincidentially, both Hungary's and Ella's given names are variants of "Elisabeth." Category:Heart of Sin